kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights
Knights can be assigned to specific roles in which they are able to boost specific functions of your city. They are also needed to lead your troops into battle. Roles Foreman Marshal Alchemystic Steward Appointing Knights When you click on your Knights Hall you will be able to appoint your own knights. Each role can be filled by only one knight but can be re-assigned at any given time without any costs. Once you have appointed a knight you will see the following window under the "My Knights" tab. Your knights will gain a set amount of experience on an hourly basis depending on the level of your Knights Hall. *Unassigned Skill Points: You can use these points to raise your knights; **Politics: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Foreman". **Combat: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Marshal" or is one of the knights leading the troops. **Intelligence: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Alchemystic". **Resourcefulness: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Steward". *Current Role: Can be either a role or if idle can be used to lead your troops into battle. *Increase XP: You can use shop items to boost the experience of your knight; **Train with Kay: Increase Knight's experience by 1,000 or 8% of current level cap, whichever is greater. **Train with Galahad: Increase Knight's experience by 10,000 or 30% of current level cap, whichever is greater. **Train with Arthur: Increase Knight's experience by 100,000 or 100% of current level cap, whichever is greater. *Boost: You can boost your skills by using shop items temporarily for 7 days: **Rose of Charisma: +25% to your knights politics for 7 days **Gauntlet of Courage: +25% to your knights combat for 7 days **Mirror of Knowledge: +25% to your knights intelligence for 7 days **Gloves of Gathering: +25% to your knights resourcefulness for 7 days *Assign Skill: You can assign the unassigned skill points you have by clicking here. *Assign Role: If your Knight is idle, you can assign them a role here, you can also re-assign and un-assign roles in this tab. *Dismiss: You can remove the selected knight from your active knights. Doing this will result in the loss of all experience gained and you will no more have to pay the salary of this knight. Salary Knights are not free of charge. The higher level your knight is the more their salary will be. Having multiple high level Knights can be costly, which is why you shouldn't assign all your friends as knights. It is wise to assign all four roles and have a couple extra knights for your troops, anything over that is a waste of gold if you don't have multiple armies which you can't utilize because you lack knights. Battle Knights are needed to lead your troops into the battle. They also boost your troops by the amount of combat skill they have. Only knights without roles can lead attacks (idle knights) Loyalty Loyalty does not have any function in the game. It is an intended feature that has not been implemented yet. You can safely ignore it for now. When it is implemented, loyalty is expected to be a measure of how long your knights will stay with you if you run out of gold and cannot pay their salaries. Formulae It is important to understand that each of these roles increase the speed of construction, training, research or production. They do not decrease the time required by the same percentage. Consider that it might take 300s to build a building with no speed bonus. That is: : Time to Build = 300s / (1.0 base speed) A speed increase of 40% would give: : Time to Build = 300s / (1.4 relative speed) = 214s : (300 - 216)/300 = 28.7% decrease in time Foreman The Politics score of your Foreman increases the construction speed of your buildings by 1% for every 2 points of Politics. : Foreman Construction Speed = (1+ Politics/200 + Giant's Strength/10) * Base Construction Speed Marshal The Combat score of your Marshal increases the training speed of your troops by 1% for every 2 points of Combat. : Marshal Training Speed = (1 + Combat/200) * Barracks Speed Factor * Base Training Speed Alchemystic The Intelligence score of your Alchemystic increases the speed of your research by 1% for every 2 points of Intelligence. : Alchemystic Research Speed = (1 + Intelligence/200) * Base Research Speed Steward The Resourcefulness score of your Steward increases the production of resources by 1% for every 1 point of Resourcefulness. : Resource Production = (1 + Resourcefulness/100) * Base Resource Production Category:Battle Category:Resources Category:Research Category:Battle Knights